Unmasked
by InvisiMeg
Summary: Kara's Halloween night doesn't go quite as planned.


**There is absolutely no point to this story other than I love Halloween and I randomly got the idea earlier this month. I actually had a lot of fun writing it, though, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Oh, Rao. Alex, it's headed for the party!"

"The party?" Alex harshly whispered. "As in _this_ party."

"Yes," Kara said, dodging as the flying creature suddenly turned around and shot fire in her direction. "It's headed right for the L-Corp building."

"Should I begin evacuations?" Alex asked.

"No," Kara said. "I'll get him."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure," Kara answered.

She added a burst of speed, trying to gain some ground on the alien, but it was flying abnormally fast for something so large. So far, it had slammed through two buildings and seemed completely unfazed. Thankfully, she was pretty sure she knew how to stop this type of alien. She just needed to catch up to it first.

"How close are you?" Alex asked.

"We'll be there in about thirty seconds if I don't stop this thing," Kara replied, cutting it off when she shot a beam in its direction.

"I see you," Alex said. "What? No, nothing. I wasn't talking to anyone."

"Who are you talking to?" Kara asked. "Wait. Is Maggie there? Did you bring Maggie?!"

"This isn't the time," Alex whispered.

"Fine, but we _are_ talking about this when I get there," Kara said.

Kara cut the alien off again, causing it to have to head toward the ground. It slowed it down enough for Kara to finally catch up, but it also allowed the alien to shoot another ball of fire at her. Kara mostly dodged it, but it did slightly graze her arm, jostling her. Kara didn't let it slow her down, though; she threw a punch, her hand connecting with the alien's face, and then used her freeze breath as the creature began flying toward L-Corp once again.

The alien let out a roar the moment the cold hit it, and Kara knew she had found its weakness. The alien continued to fly, but was significantly slower, allowing Kara to slam her whole body into it. The move caused them both to crash to the L-Corp courtyard, where Kara used her freeze breath on it again until the alien ceased all movement except for its eyes, which were darting back and forth.

With the alien incapacitated, Kara took a deep breath and looked up to find everyone staring at her. She knew her sister was there somewhere—though everyone was dressed up, so it was harder to spot her—and she could only assume she had already called things in to the DEO.

"Sorry to crash the party," Kara said, raising her hand, and giving the crowd a smile.

Kara was actually supposed to be at Lena's Halloween fundraiser/party, but then she'd gotten the call about the alien wreaking havoc downtown, terrifying trick or treaters and their parents. Thankfully, the moment the alien saw her, it had abandoned the humans in an attempt to get away from Supergirl. Unfortunately, now Kara Danvers was late to the party even though she'd promised Lena she would be there by eight to get an exclusive for the magazine.

"A team is on their way."

Kara turned around to find her sister standing just behind her. Her face was partially obscured by a mask and she was wearing a cape, but otherwise, it looked a lot like her everyday work attire.

"What are you supposed to be?" Kara asked.

"That's not important," Alex replied.

"Well, that certainly livened up the party. Retrieval team's ETA is two minutes."

Kara did a double take when she saw Winn, who was in a Superman costume. She figured she shouldn't be surprised; not with how Winn seemed to adore her cousin.

"I already told them they're going to need a really big cage," Winn added.

"Really?" Kara said, motioning toward Winn's outfit.

"What?" he asked, looking down. "What?"

"Supergirl, are you okay?"

Kara and Alex both toward Lena, who had made her way through the crowd. She looked worried, though Kara didn't know if it was for her or if she was just worried about the potential negative press she may receive once the media found out an alien crashed into the fundraiser.

"I'm fine, Miss Luthor," Kara said, stepping away from the crowd and the frozen alien. "I'm sorry about this."

"There's no need to apologize," Lena replied, shaking her head as she walked next to Kara. "Everyone is fine, and you were just doing your job. I'm just happy you're safe."

Alex locked eyes with Kara. "Hey, sorry, I hate to interrupt, but—"

"Whoa, what's going on?" Maggie asked, coming out of the crowd, and stopping next to Kara, Lena, and Alex. "Who killed the party?" Maggie looked at Kara again. "Nice costume, Little Danvers. It almost looks real."

Kara and Alex both froze, but Winn started coughing uncontrollably. After a moment, Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, but no words came out. She didn't dare look at Lena, but she did glance toward her sister, who looked like she was about to have an aneurysm.

"What?" Maggie asked. "What did I say?" Her eyes drifted toward the large alien. "And what the hell is that thing? How much did I miss when I was in the bathroom?"

"I'm just going to—" Kara didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she walked as quickly as she could without using her powers, disappearing into the crowd just as the DEO agents arrived on the scene. Behind her, she could still hear Maggie asking what was going on, and Kara wondered how much her sister was going to kill her for taking off.

* * *

"What do you say?"

"Thank you!"

Kara smiled at the children and watched them for a moment as they headed toward the next apartment. After closing the door and setting the candy bucket down, Kara walked back over to her couch, hitting play on her TV remote as she flopped back onto it with a sigh.

She was doing her annual watch of Hocus Pocus, but she was having a hard time focusing on it. Not because of the trick or treaters—she was more than happy to give out candy to the kids and it was the reason she was still in her apartment—but because she was expecting Alex to barge in at any moment and give her an earful. Her only guess as to why her sister wasn't already there was that she was probably busy supervising the other DEO agents. Or possibly making Maggie and Lena sign non-disclosure agreements.

Kara was still lying on the couch when her doorbell rang again, and the sudden noise startled her. Any other time she would have heard them coming, but between the movie and being lost in her thoughts, Kara was more than a little distracted.

"I'm coming!" Kara called out when her doorbell rang a second time.

Kara grabbed the bowl of candy and opened the door with a smile. She was ready to greet the trick or treaters, but her smile faltered as soon as she realized it wasn't a little kid standing outside her door.

"Lena!" Kara said, plastering the smile back on her face. "Hey! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Really?" Lena asked with a light laugh. "Please tell me we're not going to pretend nothing happened tonight."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come tonight, but I had this last-minute work thing, and Snapper can be—"

"Kara," Lena interrupted. "I'm not stupid. One look at all your faces told me everything I needed to know."

"That's—" Kara shook her head, but then sighed and gave Lena a slight smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Lena said, smiling back, and walking into the apartment.

Lena didn't say anything at first; she just slowly walked around the apartment while Kara stayed rooted near the door. Kara always felt awkward around Lena, but it was nothing compared to how she was feeling at the moment. She kept crossing and uncrossing her arms, occasionally bringing her hand up to adjust her glasses. After a while, Lena finally stopped and turned to her, but Kara just smiled, hoping Lena didn't realize how uncomfortable she felt.

"You don't have to stand over there, you know?" Lena said. "I won't bite."

"Sorry, I'm just—" Kara shook her head. "I don't know. I guess I'm just not very good at this."

"I assume not many people know your identity?" Lena asked.

Kara stared at her for a moment, prepared to deny everything, but then she shook her head.

"And I'm guessing your sister's girlfriend isn't one of those people," Lena commented.

"Oh, she's not—I mean, maybe she is," Kara replied. "Tonight may have been a date, but Alex doesn't really like to talk about her love life. But no, she has no idea. Or at least didn't. I'm guessing she probably knows now."

Lena nodded. "So, an eventful night all around, huh?"

"You can say that," Kara replied.

There was a knock on the door and Kara turned around, lowering her glasses for a moment to see who was on the other side. She didn't want any more surprises, so she was happy when she saw a ground of kids on the other side and not her sister.

"Kids," Kara said, grabbing the candy bowl. "I'll be right back."

Kara opened the door and gave out candy to a baseball player, a ghost, and a zombie ninja. They thanked her, and when Kara turned around, Lena had moved to the island, where she was standing still, watching her.

"You know, I'm surprised you're here," Kara said, walking over to her, and setting the bowl on the island. "Shouldn't you be at your fundraiser?"

"Probably," Lena replied. "But my assistant knows what she is doing and can hold down the fort while I'm away." Lena took a few steps forward, her eyes never leaving Kara's. "I was sort of hoping we could discuss things." Lena's eyes darted down to Kara's chest. "I guess I understand all the cardigans, sweaters, and button-ups now. May I?"

Kara furrowed her brows. "What are you—oh! The suit. You want to see the suit."

Kara reached up and undid the top three buttons, revealing the suit beneath. Lena was silent as she stared at the crest, and Kara couldn't help wondering what she was thinking, especially when Lena bit her lip.

"I feel like I should have seen it," Lena said. "Is that why you befriended me? Keep your potential enemies close?"

Kara shook her head. "What? No! Of course not. I trust you, Lena. I always have. I didn't tell you because it was nice having someone who liked me for me. And because I was afraid you wouldn't trust _me_ if you knew the truth. You mean a lot to me, and I didn't want our friendship to change. Plus, I knew Alex would kill me if anyone else found out. She already thinks I'm incapable of keeping a secret identity. I guess she's sort of right, but don't tell her I said that."

"I have to say, I'm glad I found out when I did," Lena said. "I would have been a little embarrassed if I had asked you out before knowing. I mean, a Luthor asking out Supergirl? I'm sure your friends would have gotten a kick out of that."

"You wanted to ask me out?" Kara asked in surprise.

"You really didn't know?" Lena asked. "Well, I guess I need to work on my flirting skills."

"I guess this is just a night for surprises," Kara said, giving Lena an awkward smile.

"And now I've made you uncomfortable," Lena noted. "Would you like me to go?"

"Actually, before you came over, I was thinking of going somewhere," Kara said. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Where are we going?" Lena asked.

"Would it be okay if I said it was a surprise?" Kara asked.

"Alright," Lena replied. "I trust you."

Kara smiled, this time a genuine one.

* * *

"We're almost there," Kara said. "We should probably walk the rest of the way."

"Alright," Lena said. "Charles, will you pull over? We'll be walking the rest of the way."

"Yes, Miss Luthor," the driver said, slowing the car, and pulling to the curb.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Kara opened the door and hopped out. She was mostly excited, but she was also a little nervous. She didn't know how Lena was going to react to what she was about to show her. Plus, she had never actually taken anyone with her before. Not even Alex.

"You don't need to wait on us," Lena said.

"Are you sure, Miss Luthor?" the driver asked.

"Yes, thank you, Charles." Lena stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her before turning to Kara. "So, where are we walking to?"

"This way," Kara said. "Stay close; it's a little crowded out here and I'd hate to lose you."

"We wouldn't want that," Lena replied.

Kara gave her a smile and began walking down the sidewalk. She glanced sideways at Lena, wanting to say something, but not really knowing what. It was the reason their car ride had been mostly silent even though Kara figured Lena had a million questions for her. Truthfully, Kara had a few questions for Lena, too, but part of her was afraid to ask.

"It's down this way," Kara said when they reached the corner.

"So, are you ever going to say it?" Lena asked, causing Kara to momentarily stop.

"Say what?" Kara asked.

"Whatever you want to say," Lena replied. "I may not have super powers like you, but I can still see you looking at me every thirty seconds."

"Oh," Kara said, and she could feel herself blushing. "It's nothing. I guess I was just—sort of wondering if you're okay with this. And by _this_ I mean me. I know it's a lot to take in, and I know you grew up hearing about how people like me are ruining everything. Not that I think you necessarily believe that, but—okay, I'm going to stop talking now."

"You want to know if this changes how I see you," Lena stated, and Kara nodded. "It doesn't. Although, I am a little disappointed; I thought maybe I had two friends in National City, but it turns out I only have one."

Kara couldn't help laughing. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Lena said. "If I were in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing."

Kara stopped, and Lena did the same, turning to look at her.

"We're here," Kara said.

"Here?" Lena asked, looking around. "The park?" Kara nodded. "You wanted to show me the Halloween party?"

"Exactly," Kara said, regaining some of her excitement. "You're going to need this, though."

Kara unzipped her messenger bag and pulled out two masks, handing one to Lena and keeping the other for herself. Usually, she would have dressed up a bit more, but with Lena coming along, she'd decided a mask would suffice.

"How do I look?" Lena asked after putting the mask on.

Kara smiled. "Do you ever not look great?"

"I don't know," Lena replied. "You tell me?"

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times before saying, "C'mon. Let's go in."

Kara put her mask into place and then led Lena toward the park. As they joined the crowd, Kara noticed Lena looking around. Before telling Lena why she brought here there, though, Kara decided to walk for a bit.

"Everyone certainly seems to be enjoying themselves," Lena commented.

"Well, who doesn't like music and free food?" Kara asked.

Lena laughed. "I suppose that is true. Is that why you brought me here? The free food. I mean, we do all know how much you love to eat."

"Not exactly," Kara replied.

They passed by a couple, the man dressed in a cape and black clothing and the woman dressed in a simple white dress.

"Do you see them?" Kara asked.

"The couple with the alien masks?" Lena asked.

"They're not masks," Kara said. "They're from a planet called Antar. There was a civil war on their planet, and a lot of people left to escape death. Most of the people you see here are aliens. Not everyone, but about eighty percent."

"Oh," Lena replied, looking around. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"I wanted to bring you here to show you why this is my favorite holiday," Kara said. "A lot of aliens have to not only hide who they are, but completely hide away. I'm lucky that I can blend in, but a lot can't. And with the way things are, most are too afraid to be seen in public. On Halloween, though, people can come out and be themselves. It's the one day a year that a lot of these people can be out here and have no one think twice about it."

"It's amazing," Lena replied.

"I trust you, Lena," Kara said. "I wouldn't have brought you here if I didn't. I mean, I've never even brought Alex here. Not that I don't trust her, of course. I just—I don't know. This night has always been special, and I just haven't shared it with anyone before."

"Until now," Lena replied.

Kara nodded and then smiled. "Until now."

"I'm glad you trust me enough to bring me here," Lena said, returning her smile.

"And I'm glad you trusted me enough to come," Kara replied, her smile growing.

* * *

"Well, that was slightly terrifying," Lena said as Kara touched down on her balcony.

"It takes a little getting used to," Kara replied.

"Something tells me I would never get used to that," Lena said as Kara set her down on her feet.

Once Lena was steady on her feet, Kara took a step back. Lena adjusted her top and ran her hand over her hair, but there was really no need; her hair was perfect as always. Kara had flown relatively slow, though, not wanting to freak Lena out even more than she already was. Lena hadn't actually said anything about being afraid, but Kara could tell by the way her heart was pounding the whole way over that she wasn't the biggest fan of heights.

"Well, you're home," Kara said, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

She didn't often wear her normal clothes while flying around the city, but she'd made an exception. She had taken her hair down and had kept the mask on to obscure her identity, but she'd left the suit under her clothes. Even though Lena seemed okay with everything that had happened that evening, she was still a little worried about how Lena felt and hoped it would put her more at ease if she looked like Kara Danvers rather than Supergirl.

"Would you like to come in?" Lena asked after a moment.

"I should really be getting home," Kara said. "I figure Alex has probably stopped by and is wondering where I am. I'm sure I'm going to get a lecture about secret identities."

"Well, you could always point out that it is her girlfriend that revealed your secret identity, not you," Lena replied.

"Something tells me that's not going to really matter," Kara said. "She'll think I should have lied to you. You should be prepared to sign a non-disclosure agreement. I'm sure she'll be stopping by your office tomorrow with one."

Lena smiled. "Understandable. I'd expect nothing less. I assume you work for some sort of government agency that would want to keep your and their identity safe. I would do the same if roles were reversed."

"So, you're really okay with all this?" Kara asked.

"Why are you so surprised?" Lena asked. "I'm not my family."

"I know you're not," Kara replied. "I just—" Kara shook her head. "I guess I'm just always afraid how someone is going to react. I've spent my whole life on Earth thinking that if someone found out, they would look at me differently or be afraid of me or not accept me. I promise it has nothing to do with your last name."

"Good," Lena said. "I would hate to lose our friendship."

"Me too," Kara replied. "Well, I should—" She motioned to the sky, and Lena nodded.

"I hope to see you again soon, Supergirl." Lena smiled.

Kara smiled back and then turned but stopped after a moment and turned back around. "Lena?"

"Yes?" Lena asked.

"Do you want to know what my answer would have been?" Kara asked.

Lena furrowed her brows. "Your answer?"

"If you had asked me out," Kara clarified. "Do you want to know what I would have said?"

"That depends," Lena replied.

"On?" Kara asked.

"What your answer would have been," Lena said. "I'm used to getting what I want, so I've never taken rejection very well."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I would have said yes," Kara replied.

Lena's eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah, so, you know—if you ever want to ask, just know that my answer would be the same," Kara said.

"Well, in that case, Kara Danvers, are you free tomorrow night?" Lena asked.

Kara hummed. "I don't know—I guess I could take some time out of my super busy schedule. What exactly did you have in mind?"

Lena smiled. "How about I pick you up at seven? This time I can surprise you."

"That would be great," Kara said, smiling back.

"Good," Lena said, taking a step forward. "I look forward to it."

"I really should be going," Kara said.

"I'm not stopping you," Lena replied. "Or do you just wish I would."

"I—" Kara shook her head. "Maybe."

A small smirk appeared on Lena's face, and a second later, she leaned forward. Kara closed her eyes the moment their lips touched, and she instinctively pulled Lena closer. Unfortunately, Lena pulled away just as quickly, leaving Kara slightly dazed and definitely wanting more, which she assumed was what Lena was hoping for.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lena said.

Kara nodded. "Definitely."

Lena smiled at her one last time before turning and opening her balcony door. She stopped in her tracks before entering, though, and Kara asked, "What's wrong?"

Lena didn't answer, so Kara took a few steps forward, looking into Lena's apartment. As soon as she saw the person inside, she froze, internally chastising herself for not realizing it sooner.

"Well, you were right. Except Director Henshaw didn't want me to wait until morning to have Miss Luthor sign the non-disclosure agreement." Alex looked at Lena and gave her a tight smile. "I hope you don't mind."

Kara sighed. "Oh, Rao."


End file.
